


I want kids

by Naacchan1993



Series: Domestic Sebuntin [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Very OOC, Whiny Jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naacchan1993/pseuds/Naacchan1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want kids babe.Kids.KIDS.I WANT KIDS SOONYOUNG"Jihoon shouted and shook him by the collar</p><p>"Yesh babe.Yes okay,I heard you the first time.Why the sudden urge to have children though?"</p><p>"Jeonghan hyung's pregnant."</p><p>"Oh."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want kids

**Author's Note:**

> /Cross-posted to aff. Thank you for reading my work ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ /   
> P.S. This was my first fic, thank you for the feedback :)

Jihoon was washing the dishes after dinner while Soonyoung slumped on the couch,watching some new variety show by rookie idols.

Ping!

Hey guys,wanna meet up tomorrow for lunch?Just us,no hubbies please!

"Soonyoungie! I'm meeting Jeonghan and the others tomorrow!Want anything while I'm out?",Jihoon shouted from the kitchen while frantically drying his hands and texting Jeonghan and the others.

"I want Jihoon for all eternity please!" Soon young shouted back

"Gosh babe, stop being so childish and grow up a little "

"Then hurry up and get here,I miss you in my arms.This new variety show is awesome,that guy Hoshi reminds me of myself."

"Coming~"

Jihoon slipped into the arms of his husband,enjoying the broad,warm chest and a subtle smell of after rain and cinnamon .  
They have been married for about 2 years now,among the last of their group of friends.Due to the fact that Soonyoung spending an immense amout of time trying to woo the stubborn young Jihoon to love him.And never has Jihoon regret once ever since that day Soonyoung went and kneeled before him to say the four words that he was anticipating from the time they started dating.Jihoon was pretty fucking sure that nothing in his life was lacking and was the luckiest and happiest man alive,until this happened.

"I'm pregnant!" Jeonghan shrieks, causing the people around them to turn and look at them.  
Jihoon cringed.Wait what?

"Hyung,you call us to meet up at 11am for this news?I could be still snuggling with Mingyu right now, or maybe having the nth round of sex or something.Anyways, congrats." Wonwoo deadpanned.

"Oh come on Wonwoo,don't be a spoiled sport.You're just jealous because Hyung got pregnant first.Right Jihoon?"Jeonghan replied,nudging the short brunette beside him.

"Huh? Oh yea,c-congratulations Jeonghan.Does Seungcheol know?"

"I'm telling him tonight!We've been trying for weeks now,I got so stressed because of it and chopped my hair off.Now that the baby actually appeared,I regret it now.My beautiful hair..Cheollie loved it so much" Jeonghan faked sobbed and pouted, touching his chin-length hair

"Awww Oh my gosh Hyung!Is it a him or a her?Can we all be his or her godfathers?" Seungkwan blurted 

"Wow,a baby! I want one with Jun too."Minghao squeaked excitedly 

"Of course Minghao,you and Jun just have to try a little higher I guess.Oh and also take the brand of fertility pills I have been eating. It's....

Jeonghan's voice and the others faded out as Jihoon imagined him and Soonyoung with children running about their house, spreading joy and laughter everywhere they went.Kids.He wanted kids,he wanted to see Soonyoungie acting as a father,serious yet playful,he wanted someone to call him papa or daddy.Ah dreams.Jihoon thought to himself as he imagined more images of him and Soonyoung being parents,desperation level rising to the max.He was going to have to talk it out with Soonyoung again.

***  
"I'm home babe!I want a kiss." Soonyoung said as he walked in, taking off his tie.

"No kisses for you dummy head until you finish your dinner" Jihoon retorted

"Hnghhhh but why?Don't you love me anymore?" Soonyoung whined and leaned against his petite husband,or wife, attempting to embrace him.

"Babe,don't be silly.If I don't love you,how would I be able to keep up with your weird habits and childish behavior."

"Rolling into a sausage with a blanket on our bed is not a weird habit.You're stuck with me for all eternity baby!"

"Yay." Jihoon pumped his fist in the air and cheered sarcastically 

"So....what did you do today?What did Jeonghan Hyung say to you now,new sex pose discovered by him and Seungcheol Hyung?" Soonyoung enquired,smirking.

"Ew pervert, of course not."

"Then wha-

"I want kids babe.Kids.KIDS.I WANT KIDS SOONYOUNG"Jihoon shouted and shook him by the collar

"Yesh babe.Yes okay,I heard you the first time.Why the sudden urge to have children though?"

"Jeonghan hyung's pregnant."

"Oh."

"I even bought the brand of fertility pills he recommended to us.I'm eating it after dinner.It says here 'immediate effect'.Well, it better be." Jihoon took a black bottle from his bag on the table and started to read the label.

"Okay Mr Lee, Let's start dinner.I'm starving.We'll decide on that later on after we've had our food,alright?"

"Okay." Jihoon replied, pouting.

"Awww babe,are you pouting for me? That's cute."

"Shut up asshole"

***  
Eat two pills a day after a meal,do not consume after user is pregnant

"Hm.The last time I checked I wasn't pregnant,right babe?"

"The last time had sex was at least 2 weeks ago,you said that I was too rough."Soonyoung said, throwing a minor tantrum

"It's your fault man."Jihoon replied,before gulping down the 2 pills as instructed.

***  
Jihoon stepped out of the shower,drying his hair,wearing one of Soonyoung's long sleeve shirts,which was too big for him obviously, and a tiny pair of his own boxers.

"Sexy babe,real sexy.You're trying really hard for a child aren't you?"Soonyoung whispered,voice an octave lower than it should be,dripping with honey.

"N-no,what are you talking about?" Jihoon blushed and looked away

"If I can see my jihoonie all shy and cute everyday,I won't mind trying to try for a child.Come here baby."Soonyoung said,smirking.

"Shut up,you annoying asshole."Jihoon grumbled and blushed,throwing the damp towel towards Soonyoung.

God damn it,Soonyoung thought.This tiny human being would be the death of me,he even used the tropical scented shampoo today,seducing Soonyoung tactic number one?

"Hey stop staring into blank space and cuddle with me you prick."

"But you love this prick,am I right?"

"Why did I even choose to marry you in the first place?" Jihoon said,rolling his eyes to oblivion.

"Because you love me baby."Soonyoung replied and hauled Jihoon up to straddle him.

"Babe,did you wear this shirt today because you wanted us to copulate?"

"What copulate?I want to bear a child,your child."Jihoon choked out before flushing tomato red and giving Soonyoung a kiss.

"Wow.Feisty Jihoon is the best,not even denying sex."

"Shut up and kiss me you idiot."

"Your idiot."

Jihoon and Soonyoung melted into each other,spines tingling with excitement  and anticipation.Soonyoung reached down to cup a growing bulge and started to knead.

"Ah~Soonyoungie hah~"Jihoon moans and throws his head back

"Babe you're so sexy"

"N-no I'm-ah~ not" 

Soonyoung peeled off his shirt from his petite lover and proceeded to attach his lips to the pretty pink nubs displayed in front of him.

"Yah~Kwon Soonyoung~W-what are you doing?Hah~You know I'm sensiti-AH"  
Soonyoung started trailing kisses down the flushed body,his warm tongue leaving Jihoon wanting,no,begging for more.Soonyoung reached for the bedside drawer and retrieved a sleek looking bottle labelled 'Blueberry flavored lube',weird but Jihoon liked the scent,so what else mattered?  
Soonyoung stripped Jihoon's boxers off and started pumping the erection in front of him.  
"Hngh~Babe it's not fair,I'm revealing everything and you're still dressed"  
Soonyoung reluctantly detached himself from his lover and took off his own pair of boxers and shirt.He climbed back onto the bed to find Jihoon sprawled out on the bed with his legs spread,revealing his clenching hole,applying lube on his fingers and preparing to insert them in.  
"Impatient are we?"  
"Hurry up!~"  
Soonyoung watched Jihoon insert two fingers at once,almost fucking himself on his fingers immediately and making the most sinful noises ever in the history of mankind,to Soonyoung at least.Soonyoung swallowed dryly and started pumping his own dick,completely mesmerized by the not-so-innocent face that Jihoon was currently making.  
After the third finger,as Jihoon deemed fit,he reached out to Soonyoung with both arms and said "Kwon Soonyoung please deflower me and fuck me till you are satisfied"in the most seductive way possible.Soonyoung could barely hold himself back from lunging at him and screw him into their bed.

"Don't complain tomorrow if you can't walk again." Soonyoung warned

"Just do it"

Soonyoung breached Jihoon as Jihoon held onto Soonyoung's back trying not to scream in pain.He was not exactly the smallest.  
"It's okay babe,just tell me when you're ready."Soonyoung soothed and rubbed circles into Jihoon's back.  
Jihoon moved almost instantly, determined to increase the probability of him being able to conceive a child as fast as possible.  
Soonyoung pistoned into Jihoon like no tomorrow,skin sliding against skin,moans,grunts filled the room.A distinct smell of sex permeated the room as time went by.The bed was rocking,headboard knocking the wall at the back of it,timed to Soonyoung's thrusts.  
"Ah~Hah~I'm cumming!"Jihoon yelled breathlessly,voice scratchy from all the moaning and came on his and Soonyoung's stomach.  
"Babe so tight for me."Soonyoung thrusted a few more times before releasing into the tight heat of his husband.  
The two men laid there,trying to catch their breaths.Soonyoung wanted to slip away to grad a towel to clean both of them up when he feel a strong tug that pulled him back to the bed.  
"Don't pull out,the cum will flow out if you do.And umm stay with me?"  
"Yes my Jihoonie,always."Soonyoung replied before throwing the blanket over themselves.  
***  
"So babe,are the pills working?Do you feel pregnant yet?"

"Gosh go to sleep you nutcase it's two in the morning."


End file.
